Link chains are well-known in the prior art. Generally, such chains are made from multiple links that are laced together. In such prior art chains, the links are manufactured from a circular cross-sectional profile of raw material such as steel wire or steel rod. These links generally are of an oblong shape with a parallel shank or barrel portions connected at either end by crown portions. Because a chain link under stress is subjected to bending forces around or at the ends of the link, the stress is mainly located in a radial manner, and concentrated in the central portions of the material between the inside and outside of the ends of the link. However, such chain links are not designed to address the stresses and strains to which the link is most commonly subjected. Thus, they typically are overbuilt in order to provide adequate strength at the critical areas of the link. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighter but stronger link chain.